This invention relates to folding tables, and in particular, to a mechanism which locks the table in its unfolded position and retains the leg in its folded position
Folding tables are well known in the art. They commonly are used in homes, offices, training rooms, cafeterias, etc. when extra table space is needed. When not needed, the tables are folded up and stored in some unobtrusive manner.
To prevent the table from collapsing during use, folding tables commonly include some mechanism for locking the table legs in their unfolded position Some of these locking mechanisms do not securely lock the legs open and may be prone to folding during use. See for example British Patent No. 2,049,025. Some designs may also lead to accidental finger pinches while unlocking the mechanism. Again, reference may be made to the just mentioned British patent, as well as to Heinzel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,622. Other mechanisms available in the prior art, while suitable for their intended purposes, are complicated in construction or expensive in their manufacture, or both.
To prevent the legs from accidentally unfolding during transportation of the table or while the table is stored, it is also desirable to hold the legs in their closed, unfolded position.